


Silent hill (interactive multi chapter)

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Horror, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Summary: Aiba wakes up in a house and doesn't know where he, what happened, or the others are ....Note: The continuation of this story is based on your decision. <3





	1. Out of the house

**Author's Note:**

> It's an interactive fanfiction - you can find the rules on my dreamwidth account: http://sky-no-yuki.dreamwidth.org/62662.html. 
> 
> The first two chapters are already decided - from the third chapter on: please don't vote here, I only take votes on dreamwidth, because this some kind of my fanfiction backup ;) Nevertheless I hope you'll like this <3

Aiba was sweating. He could feel some blood running down his knee where he had fallen down some moments ago. He didn’t know why he was here, nor how did he come here. He knew that he stepped out of the bus some hours ago – and there his memory ended. He was in a dark house now. The windows were closed with wooden slats and it was in the middle of the night. He could see some moonlight coming through the window, but it was barely enough to make him see where he was running to. A few minutes ago he had overseen a small stair and fell, where he got his bloody knee from. Aiba stopped. He rubbed his forehead. Where could the others be? Did they come here too, or was he kidnapped alone? No, that couldn’t be. Aiba could remember about a small cry from somewhere not far away. He just couldn’t remember who it had been. Aiba stepped forward while he tried taking a hold of the wall to at least have some hold through this dark corridor.   
  
There … there was an open window. Aiba just needed to get there. He bumped against a cupboard and moaned out, rubbing his leg. This would be another bruise, but finally he was able to take a look at the outside and where he had been. There were some houses around, surrounded by wood and a … cemetery. This was really creepy and scary. And Aiba didn’t like horror movies, so he absolutely didn’t like to be a part of such a thing – just that this wasn’t a dream – he had tested it by pinching his skin various times. And in the end the pain did feel much too real to be just a dream.   
  
Aiba tried opening the window, and after a few tries he could get one side open – it was big enough to slip out of the window. But where should he go? There was a house – looking indeed creepier than the one he had been, then there was the cemetery – but a cemetery? The creepiest place ever? Then there was a well with a small house next to it and a kind of bar on the other side. Aiba sighed – everything didn’t look pretty inviting, but he wanted to get out of this house.


	2. To the bar

Aiba climbed out of the window and looked around. Where should he go? Maybe there was someone in the bar who could help him? The whole area seemed deserted, but Aiba didn’t have a better idea in this moment. And he definitely didn’t want to go to the cemetery or a well where he couldn’t hide.   
  
He ran up to the bar and pushed the door open. For his surprise it wasn’t closed and soon he found himself in the middle of a restaurant, empty, dark and deserted. “Damn,” Aiba cursed. There was nothing.   
  
Aiba stopped when he heard a noise from behind the counter. His heart beat increased and he wanted to leave, but his legs seemed to move on their own, and soon he stood next to the counter. “Sho?” Aiba breathed out, relieved.   
  
“Aiba-chan.” Sho seemed to feel same, because a sudden smile curled around his lips, till he winced. He had a big bruise on his forehead, and now Aiba recognized that he had the same, he just hadn’t realized it till now. “Where are we?”   
  
“I have no idea,” Aiba said. He knelt next to Sho. He could see Sho’s hands were chained behind the pillar. He tried to unlock them, but he failed.   
  
Aiba stood up. “There are tools in the house I woke up earlier. I will go back there and come back with something to unchain you.”   
  
“Okay, but hurry up, I don’t want to stay here any longer,” Sho said with a nod.   
  
“Sure.” Aiba promised before he started running out of the bar back to the house he had come from. He climbed into the house and got back to the room he had woken up. There were three different cupboards, but which one should he open?


	3. The cupboard in front of you

Aiba looked out of the window absent-minded. Why the hell did they end up here? And he wanted to know if the others were also here and not only the two of them. At least he wasn’t alone. That sounded cruel, because in the end Aiba didn’t want any of his friends being in pain, but he was super glad that he wasn’t alone here.   
  
He just wondered if there were more things hidden here at the other places. Maybe he should find the key, head back, freeing his friend and maybe they could search for the others together? Or maybe there was an exit somewhere around here? There had to be an exit.   
  
Aiba opened the cupboard in front of him carefully and jumped back with a loud yell when something jumped out of it. First he thought it was a mouse, but when he looked at it again, he saw it was a small kitten. It was … his kitten. “Pan-chan,” Aiba said and knelt on the ground, but the cat was gone. No, he couldn’t let her here, but first of all he had to search for the key to free his friend. He stood up and stepped back to the cupboard, which was empty. He needed to choose another one.   
  
But which one should he take?   
  
**a.) Cupboard on the left  
b.) Cupboard on the right **


	4. Chapter 4: The cupboard on the right side

Aiba walked to the cupboard on the right side. He felt his heart beat increasing, because he feared what he would find in there. He opened the it with his eyes half closed. Luckily nothing jumped into his face, and there were no secrets or other things hidden there, because Aiba knew that he and his friends had enough to hide, and he didn’t want to know what their kidnapper wanted from them, and what he had found out.   
  
He took a bunch of keys and looked at them. “Great, and which one is the right one?” Aiba sighed. He decided to take all with him – who knew what else they’d need.  
  
And maybe more keys meant that the others were also here? Aiba didn’t know, but maybe they could find it out together. Aiba shivered when he thought about the situation they had gotten in here. Why him? Why wasn’t he chained and the other was? And where were the others? Were they also kidnapped by the same guy, or guys? What would await them when they tried to flee from here? Too many questions were running through Aiba’s mind – question he wouldn’t find an answer now.   
  
He needed to free the other, so he wouldn’t be alone – at least he had someone with him.   
  
Aiba took all keys and turned one last time to look around. Should he do something else or leave right away?   
****  
a.) Open the last cupboard  
b.) Search for the cat   
c.) Go out to the other one 


	5. Chapter 5

Aiba opened the last cupboard. He gulped when he saw the pictures in there. These were definitely pictures from him and his friends – pictures no one should ever see. How did they get here? They had made a short holiday trip all together last year, where it had happened that they ended up trying things with each other, in various combinations and various things. And these pictures were made on the last day of their trip, and somehow Aiba had already known back then that it had been a bad idea from Ohno to take these photos. Aiba took one of the pictures in his hands. It showed two of his friends together – close together, and he knew that they were still close with each other, he just didn’t ask them again after their holiday, but these pictures showed how much they already cared for each other back than. Aiba somehow admired them, because he longed for something they had, but his wish didn’t seem to come true. He hoped the others were okay. Did this mean that the others were also here? Were they all stuck here because of ... Aiba brushed his face. No, no one knew about it.

Aiba shook his head. He needed to concentrate on freeing his friend out there. Aiba looked around. He had the key, and he needed to get back, or should he search for Pan? His cat had to be somewhere around here? Or should he leave her behind?

a.) Search for the cat  
b.) Go out to the other one


	6. Chapter 6

Aiba really wanted to find Pan-chan, but he needed to rescue Sho first. In the end he didn’t know if the kidnapper was already waiting for them, and Aiba feared that something could happen to his friend before he would be back.

Aiba rushed back to the window, but it was closed. There was no way he would get it open. “No,” Aiba whined. How the hell could this be closed now? He didn’t close it after all. He knew he should be more afraid now, but he just wanted to get outside again.

He looked around. There was a door at the end of the corridor. Maybe he could try to get out there? He ran up there, but the door was closed. “Great,” he said. Aiba took the bundle with keys and started searching for the one to fit. God, that would take him hours till he’d find the right one.

There had to be another way out. Aiba could see a way upstairs, one way back to the room he had come from, where he had seen another door, and there was maybe a chance to destroy the window? Or should he start trying the keys one after the other.

Which way should he take?

a.) Trying the keys  
b.) Walking upstairs  
c.) Get back to the first room  
d.) Destroy the window


	7. Chapter 7

There were several ways, but maybe the way upstairs was the most unusual one, so maybe not even the kidnapper would guess that Aiba would go this way?

Aiba took one stair after the other – walking upstairs slowly. He turned and stopped for a moment. There were pictures on the wall – pictures from him and his friends – pictures no one else could have. Some of the pictures were made before the night … he shook his head. No. These pictures Aiba had tried to hide during the last years. It showed him and his friends in their apartment at one of their party nights. Aiba gulped. He looked so happy together with his friends. It was right before … no, Aiba couldn’t think about this now, he needed to get out of here. He needed to help the other.

He walked to the upper floor and looked around there. There were a bed, a cupboard and a window which was open. He took a deep breath. What should he do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Aiba opened the cupboard. There were a few clothes in there, and Aiba had the feeling to throw up. He knew these clothes. He slowly stroked over the material. It was Jun’s jacket. Out of thousands he would have recognized it.

 

He shook his head. No, he needed to get out of here. He could think about the other later on, and he really hoped he’d see the other soon, and that this nightmare was really just a nightmare and nothing more.

 

Maybe it was just a stupid prank? Yes, that must have been the reason. He needed to get out of here.Sho was waiting for him, and hopefully he was still there and not gone. This damn closed window...but he couldn't change it now, he needed another way out...

 

So?


	9. Chapter 9

Aiba walked up to the bed. He had the feeling that there was something off, and he was right when he walked up there. He knew this smell. It was definitely Ohno’s deodorant. Aiba loved the smell of it, and it always made him feel warm and bubbly, and he really missed it. Damn, why did he get here? And it seemed that not only Sho was here with him, but the others too? Why was Jun's jacket here, and Ohno's smell? It was strange, and Aiba had the bad feeling that they got what they maybe deserved, but it was definitely a bad way to do this ....

But he had to think about his friend right now, he could think about everything else later on. He needed to find a way out.

Aiba closed his eyes and took one last deep breath to memorize the smell before he decided to get to …

 

a.) Walk downstairs again  
b.) Walk to the window


	10. Chapter 10: The window

Aiba walked to the window and looked outside. The area was huge and some fog danced around the ground slowly. He could see the houses and the cemetery and the well around the area. Yes, maybe there was a chance to get out of there. He could see that there was someone moving on the cemetery, and there was someone at the well. Nino, Jun, … Aiba thought. And there was Shon in the house, so Ohno had to be somewhere around  somewhere around too? He really needed to get down there. His heart made some jumps. Of course he was happy to see everyone, but he was especially happy to see Nino. It was probably unfair, because he loved all his friends, but he was special.  
  
He looked down – it was too high to jump, but maybe there was a chance to reach the latter which wasn’t far away outside the window.  
  
He opened the window to grasp for the latter, but right in the moment Aiba reached outside, he could feel something hard hitting his head and he dropped down on the floor.  
  
**a.) Sky**  
b.) Sea  
c.) Mountain  
d.) Sun


	11. Chapter 11

Nino tried moving, but the chain around his ankle was tight. He tried to sit up, to at least get a view of the area. He didn’t know what had happened to them, and he didn’t know how he had come here. He just could remember that he had unpacked some things from their car. They had come back from holiday …. Holiday … no, he didn’t want to think about it now. What they had done was wrong, even though Aiba said they did the right thing, Nino knew they didn’t. Aiba had tried to calm him down, but no matter how much he had thought about it, it was still wrong.

He tried to untie his chain, but he couldn’t make it. Some thoughts crossed his mind. He shook his head. He couldn’t get rid of one word in his mind. It was:

 

f.) Catacombs  
g.) Salt  
h.) Pictures  
i.) Dresses  
j.) Sweets


	12. Chapter 12

He pulled on his arm, but he didn’t have the chance to get free. He saw a nail on the ground and tried to pull it out of the ground with his free hand. He smiled when he got the item and tried to get his hand free, but it didn’t work. In the corner of his eyes he could suddenly moving someone. “Satoshi?” He looked at the slender figure. Ohno had blood running down his face, but it already looked drained. “I am happy to see you.”

Ohno came up to him and pulled out a small needle with which he was able to untie him. Ohno sat next to him. “I am so happy to see you.”  
He leaned his head against Ohno’s shoulder. He smelled Ohno’s perfume and a good feeling spread in him. How had he missed this. “We should search for the others.” He felt Ohno’s breath on his forehead and he could feel just a light touch of Ohno’s lips on his forehead. “Yes,” he agreed. “Where shall we go?”

 

a.) Cemetery  
b.) Bar  
c.) House  
d.) House b


	13. Chapter 13

Ohno and Nino entered the bar slowly. They looked at each other and nodded slowly, both couldn't know what would happen there, but they soon heard an almost silent voice.

“Masaki?” They looked at each other before they headed to Sho, who knelt there on the ground, his hand chained, and his head rested on this hand.

He looked up at them, and Nino knew that Sho had experienced the same they had. He had a wound on his head, and his eyes were tired and full of fear.

“I am so happy to see you, Sho.” Nino's heart made some jumps. He grasped for Ohno's hand and took Sho’s hand in his other hand. For one moment they stayed like this.

“We need to find the others.” He looked from one to the other and pulled out the needle to unchain Sho. “Yes,” Sho said.

“Where should we go?” Sho asked and stood up, stumbling a little bit.

a.) House  
b.) Cemetery  
c.) House B


	14. Chapter 14

They came to the cemetery with slow steps. They didn’t really dare to make any fast moves, because who knew what would await them when they did a wrong step?

“Can you see this?” Nino asked. Sho and Ohno nodded at him. “Are these feet?” Again the others nodded. A small fear rose in him.

“I hope it’s not what I think it is.” Nino gulped.

They made they’re way around a grave and found Jun there. “As I feared,” Nino said – Or hoped. He wasn’t sure if he hoped for finding the other or not. Because if he wouldn’t have been here, he would have probably he in safety. Nino shook his head. Every thought was senseless now. Jun lay on the ground, his forehead bloody. They knelt down. Nino could feel a terrible pain in his chest.

“He still breaths,” Sho said.. But it was just a small breathing and he was definitely deep asleep. Jun moaned and turned a little bit on the ground.

“Jun?” Ohno sat next to Jun’s head, pulling him up slowly till he had his head on Ohno’s lap.

“Hey.” Jun’s voice was hoarse.

“Are you able to stand up?” Sho wanted to know. Jun tried sitting up, leaning against Ohno.

“It ‘s okay. I am able to move.”

“Good, because we need to hurry, we need to find Masaki.” Nino looked from one to the other. Aiba was the only one missing now, and they needed to find him as soon as possible.

“He said he wanted to go back to the house to find the keys,” Sho said. Nino breathed out. At least someone had already seen Aiba, so he was alive.

“Okay, where should we go?”

a.) House A  
b.) House B


	15. Chapter 15

They searched around the house but every door seemed to be locked. Nino made slow steps, because he feared of taking a wrong step and ending somewhere he didn't want to end.

“Look,” Sho said. Nino could see a shadow at the window on the first floor.

“There need to be a way inside.” Nino tilted his head. There was this door on the backside, he had seen it when they passed it for the first time.

“Let’s try the door over there.” Jun pointed at a door which was at the side of the house. They walked up there, and Nino could feel the others close behind him, when he leaned against the door to push it open.

Nino could understand the others. It felt good to have someone close to him, to feel that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Help me for a moment,” he said and both pressed his body against the door till it opened just enough that a hand got visible on the ground and they heard a slow moan,

“Oh my god, this is Aiba,” Nino breathed out. Nino knelt down and took Aiba's hand in his. “It’s cold,” he yelled out. He bent forward and touched Aiba’s arm. “There is pulse, but a slow one. We need to get the door open.” He looked around. They needed something to get it open.

1.) Walk to the wood to get a stock  
2.) Search around the house for a second time  
3.) Try to break through it  
4.) Try to wake Aiba up.  
5.) Search through other places around the area.


	16. Chapter 16

Nino knelt on the ground and tried to poke Aiba’s arm. He moved shortly, but he still seemed to sleep. Nino wanted to break through the door, but he feared he would hurt Aiba if he'd try to do so, so he wanted to make Aiba waking up.

“Aiba?” He asked again, but the other just moaned. “Aiba?” He wouldn’t give up trying it.

Ohn looked at him and suddenly Nino seemed to have an idea. He searched through his pockets till he pulled out a small bottle.

“They didn’t take this, that’s good,” he chuckled. He smiled. It was Ohno's perfume and he knew Aiba hated it, because he reacted slightly allergic about it. He pushed his hand through the small opening in the door and held the bottle under Aiba’s nose. Aiba sneezed and suddenly his eyes snapped open.

“Hey,” Aiba said when he looked up at them. Nino smiled and suddenly Aiba seemed happy to see them. Aiba sat up and robbed to the side to let them pass the door.

“What happened?” Aiba asked.

“We don’t know, but we need to find it out,” Jun said. “We need to find a way out here.”

Aiba and his friend agreed. “Let’s search for a way to get back to the city and out of this horror.” But where should they start?

They sat together in front of the house to get at least a little rest before they'd start to find a way. They were now all together again, and for a moment they just looked at each other without saying anything.

~~~

Jun sat there, his hand intertwined with Ohno's. He had so hoped to feel him again, but he had thought that he would never get the chance to do so again. He looked at Aiba, who had his head rested on Nino's shoulder. He had to smile, this picture made him think about:

a.) A summer romance  
b.) Love  
c.) Deep feelings


	17. Chapter 17

Something in Jun twitched happily. He loved to see Aiba like this. He had his head rested on Nino’s shoulder, his eyes closed. Nino’s fingers brushed Aiba’s hand and he could see that Nino was deeply relieved that Aiba was safe. He looked to the left to look at Ohno. He was happy too, more than happy. But first they needed to get out of there. They needed to get rid of their past and they needed to find out what this all was about.

“We should try to get out of here, do you have any ideas?” He asked. He could see the others looking at him.

“There is a room in the house I came from. I wasn’t able to get in there, because I went upstairs first and got hit, but maybe we find something there? I have a bunch of keys, maybe one fits?” Aiba explained and showed them the keys.

“I saw that there is a small cottage at the end of the cemetery, it’s maybe also an idea?” Jun suggested.

“The bar has a secret tapdoor, maybe that’s a way out?” Sho suggested. They looked again at each other. Where should they go?

a.) The room in the house  
b.) Cottage at the end of the cemetery  
c.) Tapdoor in the bar


	18. Chapter 18

Jun looked at his friends. They all looked tired and spent, and Jun was sure that he didn’t look any better. He could see Aiba closing his eyes and his head tilted to the side again on Nino's shoulder. Maybe he was tired and overstrained with this whole situation so that he dozed off, even though they still weren't safe. But at least they had each other now. Jun had to smile a bit. It would have been so nice to see them like this, but in this situation it was the fear overwhelming him.

“We have to go,” he said firmly. “And I think it’s the best to go to the bar. It’s a place underneath this kind of town, maybe it’s a way out.” He didn’t know if it was the right decision, but they couldn’t stay here.

“But what if it’s a trap?” Nino asked.

“We need to risk it, and in the end we are five, we can handle them … like …” Jun stopped.

“We have done it before,” Aiba finished the sentence and no one said something to this till Nino looked up at them.

“Why are we here, what do you think?” Nino suddenly asked. They all looked at each other. No one said a word.

Aiba looked at them. " I have thought about it, and I found some hints about the reasons, but I am not sure about it. I think it’s maybe because of that one holiday…” Everyone looked at him like he had said something terrible. “I mean there are some hints about the holiday, and there are even pictures about … us … in the house.” He again looked from one to the other.

“That can’t be.” Sho shook his head. “No one saw us and knew that we went there except…”

 

a.) Their manager  
b.) Toma  
c.) Some friends around them


	19. Chapter 19

“You mean the manager has something to do with this?” Jun asked curiously.

No, not even Aiba could imagine this. “I don’t know, but I can’t – no, I don’t want to imagine that he is in charge for this here.”

“Let’s think about everything properly,” Sho said, raising his hand. “We were at this party and the five of us decided to leave, because we had the feeling that we wanted to celebrate on our own.” Aiba nodded at him, and the others also agreed.

“What happened then?” Sho asked.

Aiba could feel Nino’s grip around his hand tighten. “We went to the cottage,” Nino said.

“And then...,” Ohno hooked in.

 

a. The cottage was locked  
b. There was someone waiting for them  
c. They went into the cottage


	20. Chapter 20

6 months earlier

“Shhh,” Jun said. He could hear someone at the cottage. He wasn’t sure if it had been inside or behind the cottage.

“You said no one lives here.” Jun glanced at Aiba.

Aiba shrugged. “There shouldn’t be anyone around.” “Wait here,” Aiba said and sneaked to the left side of the house. He waved at the others, who came up to him. Aiba smiled. He pointed at the inside of the house. The TV was on, but there seemed no one else around. It was definitely the voice they had heard right before, which came out of the TV.

“There is no one in there?” Sho asked curiously.

“What if someone’s up there?” Ohno pointed at the stairs not far away.

“What shall we do?” Nino looked at them.

a. Walk in  
b. Go back  
c. Search around the house


	21. Chapter 21

They walked around the house till Jun found a door. Jun pulled on the doorknob and the door got open with a loud crack. There was no light inside and it looked like there hadn’t been anyone around during the last weeks.

“Are you sure this is the cottage we are allowed to use?” Aiba nodded at him.

“I asked the owner. He told me via mail that it’s perfectly fine if we come here.”

“Do you know him?” Ohno wanted to know.

“He is a friend of a friend…something like this,” Aiba giggled. “Let’s go in,” he added.

Jun looked around. It was a nice cottage, but his heart beat increased nevertheless because he knew what would follow now. Something they wanted to do since months, but never had the chance to. “Where shall we go?” Jun asked.

a. Upstairs  
b. Downstairs  
c. To the room on the left


	22. Chapter 22

Aiba walked step by step. He was sure that there was no one in the house, but who knew?

The others were close behind him, and he could feel someone's hand grasping for his', holding him closely – this was definitely Nino’s. His heart made a jump. They had always been close, but they never made the last step – somehow they didn’t dare to do it. But now it felt nice to have someone close to him, because his nervousness rose immediately. They’d really do it…they had talked about it for so long, and today was the perfect moment to finally act.

“Where shall we do it?” Jun asked when they reached upstairs.

Aiba looked around. There were three rooms around them.  
a. The one on the left – door closed  
b. The one on the right – door slightly open  
c. The one in front of them – the moonlight lightens the room, which door is open


End file.
